


Crimson Kiss

by Art_4488



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Everyone just wanted a kiss, Fluff, Happy Valentine's Day kenhina, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata just wants a kiss, Kenhina Valentine's Day, Kenma Kozume is also in love, Kuroo is same class as Hinata, Light Angst, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, just read it, kenhina - Freeform, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art_4488/pseuds/Art_4488
Summary: It all started one day with dirty laundry.That One kiss—the right kiss.Or,How Hinata Shoyo became a serial kisser
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Crimson Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This Fic is inspired from the story ' Confession of a serial kisser ' by Wendelin Van Draanen. But the story is a little different —the pairing, the ending and a little add ons. 
> 
> I wanted to write a kenhina Valentine's Day fic  
> I hope you like it :D
> 
> Enjoy.

Hinata , a high school student with no experience in love and never been kissed, Shoyo became a serial kisser. 

It all started one day with dirty laundry. 

It was sunday , a holiday, but Hinata's mother was still working her usual at Ukai's convenient store. Being a single mother she had to work extra .She always look tired and when she said she needed help with cleaning the house— Hinata decided he'd kicked in the gear. 

Hinata took out his Linkin Park CD and cranked it up. He made the kitchen spotless singing along with ' somewhere I belong ' . He cleaned the bathroom, then tidied the bedrooms through ' Don't stay 'and 'Hit the floor '.

As 'Breaking the habit ' started playing —he began his fateful search for wayward laundry.

He was checking for laundry in places he'd never looked before. Like on her mother's closet floor, behind and between the big packing boxes that still serve as his mother's dresser, and then under her bed. It was there that he discovered one dusty box with a whole library of books.

Not just random books, either.

Romance books.

At first all he could do was gawk at the covers. He'd seen these kinds of books at the grocery store, but they were so obviously stupid and trashy .

He checked out all the covers, then started reading the blurbs on the backs. He was skimming pages, laughing at the ridiculous, flowery prose, his jaw literally dropping as he read (in great detail) of how two lips joined in great adoration. 

He couldn't believe what he'd found. 

But for each book he put down, he picked up another. And another. And another. 

But after ten pages out of the middle of a book called A Crimson Kiss, something weird happened.

He have no idea where the time went. He was carried away by the story, swept into the swirl of romance, racing hearts, anticipation, and love. They were things that were missing in his real life. 

One kiss--the right kiss--  
A crimson kiss .

So he read on, devouring the book until he was jolted back to reality by his mother jangling through the front door.

In panic, he just shoved her books back under her bed and escaped to his room with A Crimson Kiss.

Over the next few months, he read crimson kiss over and over again —multiple times. 

He dreamed scenes from it at night, waking some mornings still feeling the breathless transcendence of a perfectly delivered kiss.

Once he was fully awake, though, reality would strike.

It was just a dream.

Just a romantic fantasy.

That was it.

The kiss.

He wanted his own "crimson kiss."

Hinata quickly got ready and hurried toward his school . He found Kenma sitting at a corner , in the school ground—playing his video game. He hopped up beside him. 

" Hey! Good morning. " 

Kenma wished back without looking up from his console. 

" It's about time Kenma . " Hinata said .

He looked up, blinked. "What time? "

" My Crimson kiss!"

Kenma almost dropped his console —stuttering. 

" W–What's.. That? "

Hinata told Kenma about the book he found .

" I need your help, Kenma. "

Kenma blushed a deep red. 

" Y–You want my help?! "

He laughed, then spread out his arms and looked down at my baggy pants , oversized hoodies. And his hair a little long— untidy . 

"I need a makeover!" 

Hinata caught Kenma's eye. 

"And I need you to help me."

Kenma dropped his head down. "Anything," he said a little sad . "You know that. Anything for you ."

" You're the best! "  
Hinata gave Kenma a tight hug, and went to his class. 

It was their third period , math . Takeda sensei had told them to pass their homework to each other for checking . Hinata turned toward his left to give his book— when he accidentally dropped .He reached for it when a larger hand reached out. 

" Sorry ." Hinata whisperd and he replied. " No problem ." 

Kuroo Tetsuro , a gorgeous jock. Then he smiled. Diamonds seemed to dance between his lips as he gazed at him. His eyes twinkled . His dark hair— spiky , slightly covering one of his eyes .

Just like that,his fantasy found a direction.

A destination.

At Lunch when Hinata told Kenma about his plan, he gave him a disapproving look and said, " Kuroo Tetsuro ? How in the world do you expect to kiss him ? "

"Shhh!" Hinata yanked Kenma off to a corner , checking around for gossipmongers. "Look. I've got assets—" Hinata said. 

"Of course you do! But he just barely broke up with Tsukishima Kei ."

"So?"

"Shoyo , get real!" He squinted at him, harder. "And why him?"

Hinata shrugged. "He's gorgeous. And, well, maybe a crimson kisser. "

" Crimson kisser ? What...from that book? You're still obsessed with that?"

Hinata looked down and shrugged again. "I'm just trying to have some fun, okay? I'm trying to live a fantasy." Hinata looked at him through his lashes. "You said you'd help me. You said 'Anything.'"

Kenma bit his lip as he studied Hinata ,as he gave him a puppy-dog look and said, "Please?"

"Okay, okay," He laughed. "I'll help you. So what's the plan?"

Hinata smiled, "I really do need a new look."

When Hinata reached home he couldn't concentrate on his homework then he got a call from Kenma telling him he can't make it— his grandparents were coming over and his mother insisted he stay. 

" I'm sorry Shoyo. We can still do it tomorrow ."

After Kenma hung up— Hinata decided to do it on his own. He'd been waiting all afternoon to make a change, and he didn't want to put it off any longer!

So he took out the scissors and started snipping.

Actually Hinata's good at cutting hair, because he'd butchered Kenma's locks many times. 

The next day when Kenma saw Hinata he fell over .

Hinata cut the sides and back of his hair a little shorter than his bangs —not exactly an undercut —styled perfectly . It was short, clean — HOT. 

He wore a black ripped jeans, a white T–shirt and a leather jacket .  
He definitely look like a street model. 

" Wow... You look amazing! Who did your hair? Whose jeans are those? "

Kenma fluffed Hinata's hair with his fingertips. "The back is fantastic! How did you do that?"

"I just went for it."

Hearing Kenma's comment — Hinata's confidence boosted up 

Just as he entered the class he could see Kuroo's eyes following him. He's so getting his crimson kiss. 

After their math class on the way to his next class Kuroo called him. 

" Hey! You look good ." He whispered in Hinata's ear. 

"You think?" Hinata countered, his heart racing. "How good?"

"Real good," he said.

They were a safe distance from the classroom, so he edged closer to him and smiled. "Kissably good?"

Before he could fully process that those words had really come out of his mouth, Kuroo glanced around quickly, then swept a bionic arm around Hinata and pulled him toward him.  
Hinata watched Kuroo's lips, willing them to meet his.

Hinata tipped his chin up.

This was it!

Eyes closed.

He was living his fantasy!

His mouth pursed ever slightly.

And then Kuroo attacked. Hinata swear that brute almost chipped his tooth with his diamond-dusted teeth! And while he was reeling from the shock of that, Kuroo shoved his tongue halfway down his throat and nearly gagged him!

"Oh, yeah," he said, panting hard as he pulled away. "Oh, yeah." Then he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and rushed off.

And on his way back Hinata swished his mouth at the fountain. He felt disgusted. 

That is definitely not a crimson kiss. 

When his fourth period was over , he escaped the classroom, desperate to find Kenma. He was dying to tell him about Kuroo.

The undertow of gossip is incredibly fast and strong. Kenma had already knew.

"Is it true?" Kenma gasped when he saw Hinata . "Did he really kiss you?"

Hinata nodded and pulled a face. "Yes, and it was disgusting!"

"What? Disgusting? How can that be?" 

Before Hinata replied —Kenma grabbed his things and started walking away. 

" I can't be late for class. If you're free after school can you come over? "

Hinata nodded. 

" Meet me at Bokuto's okay? " Kenma called. 

" Okay. " Hinata called back and run off to his next class. 

After school they met at Bokuto's house —playing video games. 

When Hinata told them about his kiss with Kuroo—Bokuto and Kenma laughed. 

Hinata laughed, too, then Kenma asked, 

"So now what?"

Hinata lay back on the bed. "I'm not sure." 

Kenma frowned. "All right, enough of this. What exactly is a crimson kiss?"

Hinata smirked . "If you'd read the book, you'd understand."

Kenma gave a little snort and rolled his eyes.

"See? You always put it down, but believe me, you want a crimson kiss too."

Kenma studied Hinata for a moment, then said, "Fine. I'll read it."

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm."

Hinata snatched up his book bag and unzipped the small front pouch.

"You carry it with you? Still?"

Hinata smiled and handed it over. The pages were curled, the cover tattered. "Be careful with it."

"Right." Kenma sniggerd. 

"I'm serious."

He laughed. "You're insane!"

The next morning his mother was feeling ill and he offered to look after her . He wasn't ready to meet Kuroo yet . 

When his mother told him she wanted some Vanilla latte , he offered to run and get it. 

The Starbucks line was insane. As he was standing and the line was moving— he accidentally stepped on the heel of someone in front of him .

"Oh!" Hinata said when he turned around. "I'm sorry!"

It was none other than Kageyama Tobio, the hearthrobe of their class. The genius prodigy. The best of his class. The boy who made everyone swoon over him. 

"No problem," he said with a smile. 

Hinata tried not to gape as he kept the conversation going. 

He ordered a double latte, and Hinata watched him . Forget Kuroo Tetsuro—this was fate! 

There must be a reason he'd been in line right in front of him . There must be a reason he'd been so charming. There must be a reason Hinata stepped on him!

The reason was destiny.

He was a crimson kisser!

He was walking out the door.

No wave goodbye, no smile, no wink...he was just leaving.

But then Hinata saw that he'd left his sunglasses on the sugar station counter.

Hinata snatched his tea, grabbed his sunglasses, and bolted out the door.

He looked around frantically—found him across the parking lot!

He ran over and called. 

"Oh, hi," he said, taking a step back.

"You forgot your sunglasses!" Hinata panted.

"Hey, thank you."

As Hinata gazed into his beautiful eyes. And said , "You also forgot to kiss me."

"Pardon me?"

"Kiss me," Hinata whispered, and grabbed his shirt and pulled him toward him .

As their lips met, Kageyama's mouth pushed Hinata back against his car until he was leaning way back and sideways, with his cup of tea reaching for the sky.

"Whoa!" Hinata mumbled, then shoved him back with his free hand and ducked clear. "Uh...well...uh...thanks," he said, and escaped to his car.

Hinata sat behind the wheel for a minute feeling breathless—not in a good way though. 

How disappointing!

What a complete waste of a prefect face.

On the drive home he tried to figure out what had gone so wrong. 

Why can't he get a crimson kiss? 

Was it him?

Was Hinata the horrible kisser?

Hinata stared laughing. He'd said  
"Kiss me!" to a stranger .

It was crazy!

Over the past few months Hinata had kissed a few lot of people — Terushima, Atsumu, Kita, Suna, Kunimi —

Hinata had become a serial kisser!

Most lunchtime Hinata didn't even spend time with Kenma . Kenma was very busy lately. 

As Hinata meandered toward the outskirts of campus Oikawa Tooru called . 

"Hey, gorgeous, hold up!"

Hinata scowled at Oikawa . "Since when am I 'gorgeous,' huh?"

Oikawa draped an arm over Hinata's shoulders and gave him a very disarming smile. "I think you've probably always been. I was just too dumb to notice."

"Nice," he said, giving him a little smile back. 

He laughed. 

As they walked along, his arm moved with a sweeping confidence from Hinata's shoulders to his waist and he swept Hinata around to face him. 

" I'm trying to figure you out."

"Figure me out? Why?"

Oikawa gave Hinata a coy smile. "I find the change in you intriguing."

He laughed, then said, "I have a theory about you."

"A theory about me? "

"My theory is that you, Hinata Shoyo , are looking for a perfect kiss."

Hinata froze. 

How had he figured this out?

Oikawa pulled Hinata closer, his grasp firm but not forceful. "Kuroo, Kageyama, Kunimi, Kita and probably a few more that I haven't heard about...You're looking for something, Hinata and I think I might have it."

Before Hinata could say anything Oikawa's mouth was against his , brushing softly, with gentle almost-kisses. 

It was, without a doubt, a wonderfully executed kiss. And as it grew deeper, Hinata couldn't help kissing him back, waiting to be filled with the transcendent magic of a crimson kiss.

He waited...

And waited...

But nothing happened.

Nothing.

Hinata desperately wanted to see Kenma. After searching for a while he finally caught up with Kenma in the parking lot. "Can I come over?" he asked, panting heavily from having run the obstacle course that is the student parking lot.

He hesitated. " I've got a ton of homework and Projects ."

Hinata frowned. "Oh ."

"Something up?" he asked.

Hinata stepped away . He needed to talk to him—not rush through telling him about everything that had happened. "You know what? I'll just catch up with you tomorrow."

They've become so distant these days. 

Hinata had finally given up on his search for crimson kiss. 

He was on his way to Kenma's class when he saw him sitting and smilling with someone. 

Kenma's eyes caught him standing and he waved. Hinata awkwardly wave back and went inside. 

" Shoyo, this is Akashi. Akashi, Shoyo "  
Kenma introduced 

Akashi smiled back. " Hello. " 

Hinata manged a hello too. Lately he saw Kenma spending a lot of time with Akashi —Actually most of the time . He was feeling a little jealous. 

" So , you need anything Shoyo? "

Kenma asked and Hinata stuttered. 

"Um— Are you free after school? "

Kenma looked up apologetically. 

" Sorry ,Shoyo. I'm going over Akashi's house for —project —homework ."

Hinata nodded ,understanding. 

Kenma had been ignoring him.

Just as he was about to pass through the door, Kenma came running to him. 

" Shoyo, I read the book. It's good —Actually I want a crimson kiss too! " he said happily. 

Then something inside Hinata's heart clenched. 

When Hinata left the class he wanted to cry —for some unknown reason . 

After school he went straight to Bokuto's place and cried his eyes out. 

" Hinata ,Hey , Don't be like that. "

" No, Kenma doesn't even want to talk to me..... He —he's got a boyfriend I think —" Hinata said between his cries. 

" Kenma? Boyfriend? Are you sure about that? "

" Yes, I think ... And He wants a crimson kiss too. "

Bokuto laughed. 

" Isn't that what you wanted too ? That's good. "

Hinata looked at Bokuto horrified. 

" No! He's going to kiss his boyfriend. I don't want him to kiss any—"

That's when it hits —Hinata has been kissing around strangers and now he doesn't want Kenma to kiss anybody?! 

Now, that's not fair. 

Bokuto looked at Hinata smiling— his crooked smile. 

" So, who do you want him to kiss then? "

Hinata wiped his tears, a blush creeping up — He can't kiss his bestfriend.

He swallowed thickly, " I –I don't know. "

Bokuto then shrugged and replied.

" Then Kenma should just kiss his boyfriend. I mean —"

As he said that Hinata's lips started trembling — tears falling .

Bokuto grabbed Hinata's shoulders and asked. 

" Do you want Kenma to kiss someone else? "

Hinata shaked his head slowly. 

" Then who do you want him to kiss? "

" Me.... " Hinata replied meekly—a small smile on his face. 

Then his smile falter. 

" But —he has already got a boyfriend. "

Bokuto grabbed Hinata's shoulders . 

" I swear to God ,you two..... Why can't you guys just —ugh—you two are driving me mad—  
Hinata listen, I think you should tell Kenma how you feel about him . "

" But what if he got grossed out with me and stop being my friend. "

Bokuto laughed. 

" Trust me, Hinata just do it. "

Hinata nodded. " Thank you Bokuto San .  
"

And that's how Hinata end up in Kenma's doorstep. 

" Shoyo? " Kenma called and Hinata glanced up. 

Hinata walked toward Kenma nervously. He stood in front of him biting down his lip. 

" Your mom said you're not home so I decided I wait for you —here . " Hinata said —eyes red and swollen —a little red. 

" Kenma—I want to talk to you. "

" It's getting late Shoyo. How about we talk tommorow? " 

Hinata shaked his head. 

" No .....I have to say it now. "

Then Hinata closed his eyes tightly and blurted out. 

" Kenma—I'm sorryandIthinkIlikeyouNoIloveyouImissyousomuchIhateitwhenyoudon'ttalktomeI'tsokayifyoudon'tlikeme—"

Then Hinata was shut up by a soft pair of lips. Hinata closed his eyes— When their lips met, It was like the earth moved— fireworks and chills running down his whole body —he felt like he was levitating.

The sun dipping down the horizon,the fleeting colors of dawn finally fading away —washing them with warm softness. 

Finally , Hinata got his Crimson kiss.

All this time he's been searching all over for it when it was there—right next to him —all this time. 

'A crimson kiss isn't something you can chase, because it's more than just the passionate meeting of mouths.

It's a confession.

It's the truth your lips whisper to someone you love.'  
  
– Wendelin Van Draanen

———————————————————————————————

Epilogue :

It's been month since Hinata and Kenma started going out. 

Everyone has forgotten about the kiss—actually they haven't— it's just that they don't care about it anymore . It just became history . 

As for Akashi—Hinata later on found out that he was crushing on Bokuto and was also trying to get his crimson kiss. 

With the help from Hinata and Kenma, Akashi finally confessed to Bokuto. Instead of a crimson kiss theirs were more like— vermilion kiss .... It was a little too hot to handel for Kenma and Hinata. 

Sometimes they all would go on double dates but always end up with Hinata and Bokuto fighting over— whose boyfriend is better. 

Not only one but Hinata got a lot of crimson kiss from Kenma. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day to all and Kenhina. 
> 
> I might add another chapter from Kenma's pov, Seeing things from his view again. ;)
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
